Rememberance
by Katia
Summary: AHHHHH I'm a one hit wonder... about what goes on in Remus' head on the train R/R! NOT THAT GOOD! R/R you know the drill...
1. Default Chapter Title

Remembrance   
  
AN:) Hello! Wrote this on a whim... Ok just to clear things up (beforehand) ... This is about what was going on in Lupin's head when he was asleep on the train. For the Dim-witted, He's reliving his memories. Enjoy.   
= Remus' thoughts  
  
Remus Lupin curled up in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. He was exceptionally tired, being the day right after the full moon. He was a bit late going to King's cross; he had woken up in the middle of the forest next to his little cottage and had a hard time finding his way back. Why exactly he had picked this particular compartment? Old times sake. Now he was dead tired of everything, he just wanted to sleep. As he sunk into a deep slumber, he thought he heard some one say his name: Professor R.J Lupin.   
  
R.J. He had never used R.J as his name...No that was wrong he had when he met his friends...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello? Any one sitting here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure... R.J Lupin." Said the boy with pale eyes; he was reading Remus' trunk.  
  
Remus' face flushed. "Thanks." He said sitting next to the door.  
  
"Sirius Black." Said the boy who had read his trunk.   
  
"Nice to meet you, I go by Remus."  
  
"Oh really? James Potter." Said the boy sitting across Sirius; he had messy blue-black hair and glasses.  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Remus could feel some tension in the air and wondered if they could sense what he was.   
  
"So..." said James as if trying to start a conversation. "Starting at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yes, what house do you think you'll be in?" Asked Remus, trying just as hard.  
  
"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw can't tell which." Came the answer.  
  
"Why d'you say that?" Said Sirius  
  
"My mom was a Ravenclaw, My dad a Gryffindor."  
  
"Ah...that makes sense now doesn't it? My parents were in Gryffindor, you?"  
  
It took a moment for Remus to realize he was being talked to.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um... Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh..." They both nodded, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
A few hours later there was a disturbance in the corridor and a short, chubby boy fell in to their compartment followed by a roar of laughter. Remus, being the closest to the door helped the boy up.   
  
"What? Who're you?" Asked Sirius   
  
The boy looked tearful, but he answered "P-p-peter P-p-petti-g-grew."  
  
James who had walked to the compartments glass door said, "What'd they do to you?"  
  
"S-some Slytherin fifth years were teasing me, p-pushing m-me around."  
  
"They're still out there; you'd better stay here."  
  
"T-t-thanks"  
  
"I've heard some stuff about Slytherin." Sirius said grudgingly.   
  
James nodded. "Me too."  
  
"Who're all right?" Remus asked  
  
The boy simply nodded.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, where were you this time?" Sirius said a bit snidely.  
  
"Huh?" Remus said, trying to buy time.  
  
"He said, where were you?" James said with an uncharacteristic edge in his voice.  
  
"My Mom was sick she-" Remus lie began  
  
"Always at the full moon what a coincidence, Remus." Sirius said sharply, James gave him a warning look.  
  
Remus stayed quiet.  
  
"Anything you'd like to tell us Remus?" James asked the edge gone from his voice he looked concerned.  
  
"No." Remus lied  
  
"Drop the facade Remus, we know." Sirius said  
  
"Know what?" He asked them innocently  
  
They all looked to James who in turn sighed and said; "we know what you are." He seamed to want to avoid saying it; he had never beaten about the bush like this before.   
  
"You disappear every full moon into the Infirmary looking sickly and come back looking ten times worse, you can't touch silver and unless I'm very much mistaken that Boggart turned into the moon when it saw you last week, so are you or are you not a werewolf?" James said quickly, it looked like it pained him to say this to Remus.  
  
Remus stayed quiet.  
  
"You are?" Sirius said, disbelieving (Peter backed away at this point, he had been very quiet during the confrontation)"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"You'd hate me, just like everyone else."  
  
James and Sirius laughed, "Of course we wouldn't!"  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Remus, in here!" Sirius hissed from an unused classroom.  
  
Backtracking Remus followed his voice to the classroom. What met his eyes was astonishing.  
A very strange assortment of animals stood in the middle of the room. What the hell? Remus thought What is Sirius playing at? Where was he?   
  
"Sirius?" Remus said, looking around the room.  
  
The enormous black Bear-Dog barked. Remus looked at it, those pale eyes looked familiar...  
The white Stag next to the Bear-dog pawed the floor, looking impatient. Remus noticed a rat crawling among its antlers.  
  
"James? Peter?" He called, perplexed.  
  
The rat squeaked and the Stag pawed the floor vigorously. The dog made a whining sort of noise in the back of its throat. The animals looked uncomfortable.  
Without warning all the animals writhed, and in seconds they were all shimmering slightly. Remus wasn't sure what to do, should he run? Get the Headmaster? Animals surely weren't allowed in the school.   
  
All of a sudden Sirius was panting on the floor and Remus had a split seconds view of James balancing Peter on his head before he yelled and fell to the floor.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus burst into laughter as James stood up, rubbing his neck.  
  
"So? What d'you think?" They all asked anxiously.  
  
"Great, absolutely fantastic! Augh this is wonderful!" Remus exclaimed beaming.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Race you to Zonko's!" Sirius yelled to Remus and James, it was their first trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
They spent hours in Zonko's looking at biting teacups, dungbombs, stink-pellets, and much other mischief making paraphernalia.  
  
Lining up with their arms positively loaded with things. The pretty salesclerk smiled at Remus as he paid in gold (he never really liked Sickles) he returned the smile but frowned a bit when he saw she was returning the change in Sickles. He winced as the silver stung his skin like acid. Throwing the Sickles in his bag hastily he stuck his fingers in his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked James.  
  
"Silver." Remus said, to quickly.  
  
"Ah... you ok?" Sirius said, a note of concern in his voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for Ron."  
  
"Come in and sit down."  
  
"Not here, I'm here!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Quiet!" Lupin said, annoyed how was he to be able to sleep with that racket? Opening his eyes he saw what the commotion was about. The lights were out. Conjuring a handful of flames he looked around at the faces in the compartment. There was a round faced boy, another boy with flaming red hair and a girl who could only be his sister, another girl with brown hair and... Remus' blood ran cold. James Potter was sitting by the door.  
  
He had to blink twice. Surely James wasn't sitting there. It had to be some one else. But he looked so much like James... The compartment door sliding open jolted his thoughts. A Dementor was standing in the doorway.  
  
The familiar cold ran into his blood and he felt the dull ache in his joints, the tearing of his spine reconfiguring...  
  
'James' had fallen to the floor, the girl with brown hair cried, "Harry!" No, not James' son He thought.  
  
"No one is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, go." Remus grunted through the familiar pain of Transforming.   
  
The Dementor stood over the now twitching Harry sucking everything out of them.   
  
Stepping over Harry, Remus pulls out his wand, "Expecto Patronus." He muttered. Watching the form of his Patronus wolf chase out the Dementor, he feels the pain and cold leave him. What does it do for him? Remus thought, looking down at the now still Harry.   
  
The lights flickered back on and the girl named Hermione kneeled by Harry, slapping his face.   
  
"Harry! Harry!"   
  
"What?" Harry said looking around He has Lily's eyes   
  
"Who screamed?" He asked   
  
Remus took a large piece of chocolate from his suitcase. They all jumped when he broke it. He smiled when Harry looked up at him God, he looks just like James. Harry shook his head a bit and his bangs uncovered his scared forehead. My, God... that's were Voldemort... Lily why did you?   
  
When Remus left the compartment to owl the school, thinking all the while about: Harry... James, Lily, Peter... The Traitor. He didn't think of Sirius by name anymore, he knew him only as The Traitor.  
  
Letting the grey owl fly threw the window Remus vowed to James and Lily that The Traitor would never get to Harry, ever whilst he was alive.  
  
AN:) Like it? Well as always I didn't know how to end it...Sorry. I was taking a break from Aurora: Year One when this idea slapped me upside the head and I just HAD to write this. It's all right in my eyes but I'm sure you guys will hate it. Yes people I have no self-confidence. To tell the truth I'm scared of posting Aurora: Year One... I got such great reviews for After-Life that urgh; you guys gave me a phobia! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN? The world may never know... Well R/R as always... Thanx  
Katia  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Remembrance   
  
AN:) Hello! Wrote this on a whim... Ok just to clear things up (beforehand) ... This is about what was going on in Lupin's head when he was asleep on the train. For the Dim-witted, He's reliving his memories. Enjoy.   
= Remus' thoughts  
  
Remus Lupin curled up in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. He was exceptionally tired, being the day right after the full moon. He was a bit late going to King's cross; he had woken up in the middle of the forest next to his little cottage and had a hard time finding his way back. Why exactly had he had picked this particular compartment, he didn't know perhaps it was for   
Old times sake. Now he was dead tired of everything, he just wanted to sleep. As he sunk into a deep slumber, he thought he heard someone say his name: Professor R.J Lupin.   
  
R.J. He had never used R.J as his name...No that was wrong. He had when he met his friends...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello? Any one sitting here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure... R.J Lupin." Said the boy with pale eyes; he was reading Remus' trunk.  
  
Remus' face flushed. "Thanks." He said sitting next to the door.  
  
"Sirius Black." Said the boy who had read his trunk.   
  
"Nice to meet you, I go by Remus."  
  
"Oh really? James Potter." Said the boy sitting across Sirius; he had messy blue-black hair and glasses.  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Remus could feel some tension in the air and wondered if they could sense what he was.   
  
"So..." said James as if trying to start a conversation. "Starting at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yes, what house do you think you'll be in?" Asked Remus, trying just as hard.  
  
"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw can't tell which." Came the answer.  
  
"Why d'you say that?" Said Sirius  
  
"My mom was a Ravenclaw, My dad a Gryffindor."  
  
"Ah...that makes sense now doesn't it? My parents were in Gryffindor, you?"  
  
It took a moment for Remus to realize he was being talked to.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um... Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh..." They both nodded, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
A few hours later there was a disturbance in the corridor and a short, chubby boy fell in to their compartment followed by a roar of laughter. Remus, being the closest to the door helped the boy up.   
  
"What? Who're you?" Asked Sirius   
  
The boy looked tearful, but he answered "P-p-peter P-p-petti-g-grew."  
  
James who had walked to the compartments glass door said, "What'd they do to you?"  
  
"S-some Slytherin fifth years were teasing me, p-pushing m-me around."  
  
"They're still out there; you'd better stay here."  
  
"T-t-thanks"  
  
"I've heard some stuff about Slytherin." Sirius said grudgingly.   
  
James nodded. "Me too."  
  
"You all right?" Remus asked  
  
The boy simply nodded.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, where were you this time?" Sirius said a bit snidely.  
  
"Huh?" Remus said, trying to buy time.  
  
"He said, where were you?" James said with an uncharacteristic edge in his voice.  
  
"My Mom was sick she-" Remus lie began  
  
"Always at the full moon what a coincidence, Remus." Sirius said sharply, James gave him a warning look.  
  
Remus stayed quiet.  
  
"Anything you'd like to tell us Remus?" James asked the edge gone from his voice he looked concerned.  
  
"No." Remus lied  
  
"Drop the facade Remus, we know." Sirius said, blunt as usual.  
  
"Know what?" He asked them innocently  
  
They all looked to James who in turn sighed and said; "we know what you are." He seamed to want to avoid saying it; he had never beaten about the bush like this before.   
  
"You disappear every full moon into the Infirmary looking sickly and come back looking ten times worse, you can't touch silver and unless I'm very much mistaken that Boggart turned into the moon when it saw you last week, so are you or are you not a werewolf?" James said quickly, it looked like it pained him to say this to Remus.  
  
Remus stayed quiet.  
  
"You are?" Sirius said, disbelieving (Peter backed away at this point, he had been very quiet during the confrontation)"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"You'd hate me, after all, I'm half human everyone hates Werewolves. You know it."  
  
James and Sirius laughed, "Of course we wouldn't! You're still Remus."  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Remus, in here!" Sirius hissed from an unused classroom.  
  
Backtracking Remus followed his voice to the classroom. What met his eyes was astonishing.  
A very strange assortment of animals stood in the middle of the room. What the hell? Remus thought What is Sirius playing at? Where was he?   
  
"Sirius?" Remus said, looking around the room.  
  
The enormous black Bear-Dog barked. Remus looked at it, those pale eyes looked familiar...  
The white Stag next to the Bear-dog pawed the floor, looking impatient. Remus noticed a rat crawling among its antlers.  
  
"James? Peter?" He called, perplexed.  
  
The rat squeaked and the Stag pawed the floor vigorously. The dog made a whining sort of noise in the back of its throat. The animals looked uncomfortable.  
Without warning all the animals writhed, and in seconds they were all shimmering slightly. Remus wasn't sure what to do, should he run? Get the Headmaster? Animals surely weren't allowed in the school.   
  
All of a sudden Sirius was panting on the floor and Remus had a split seconds view of James balancing Peter on his head before he yelled and fell to the floor.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus burst into laughter as James stood up, rubbing his neck.  
  
"So? What d'you think?" They all asked anxiously.  
  
"Great, absolutely fantastic! This, this is wonderful!" Remus exclaimed beaming.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Race you to Zonko's!" Sirius yelled to Remus and James, it was their first trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
They spent hours in Zonko's looking at biting teacups, dungbombs, stink-pellets, and much other mischief making paraphernalia.  
  
Lining up with their arms positively loaded with things. The pretty salesclerk smiled at Remus as he paid in gold (he never really liked Sickles) he returned the smile but frowned a bit when he saw she was returning the change in Sickles. He winced as the silver stung his skin like acid. Throwing the Sickles in his bag hastily he stuck his fingers in his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked James.  
  
"Silver. " Remus said  
  
"Oh." It was apparent that neither James nor Sirius knew what to say  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
"What do you mean you let Snape at the map!?! James will be furious!"  
  
"So what? I left the Map on the table, It's not my fault the ruddy git chose to read it."  
  
AN:) Sorry to interrupt BUT In PoA Prof. Lupin distinctly says that the map was confiscated years ago and that he was surprised that Harry hadn't turned it in. ESPECIALLY after what happened the last time a student left info about the castle lying around. This is what I think happened... You will now return to our regularly scheduled reading. (^_^)  
  
"So what? So what? James would never-If he comes when...I bite him... No one asks to be bitten, Sirius. No one. I could be expelled, I'll lose Dumbledore's trust, Sirius and that's everything to me, you know it. James would never endanger an innocent life-" Remus said erratically.  
  
"I could never be like James you know that. He's a Potter; I'm a Black." Sirius said, his temper was rising.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Remus asked pleadingly.  
  
"James is different; he... has family pride, honour to hold up. Dignity. I don't have that; Blacks are known for becoming drunks that don't know who or where they are. I'm lucky to have gotten this far without a drop of anything." Sirius said, a far away look on his face.  
  
"For all I know a few years after graduation I could be in Azkaban with a life sentence for something I didn't even do, you know that, Moony."  
  
Remus didn't know what to say to that. He looked up at the sky, the crescent Moon just visible through the clouds.  
  
"You know I saw Sirius tonight." Remus said, changing the subject.  
  
"Really? How's he doing?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. The Dog Star. Brightest star in the night."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Fits doesn't it?" His mood changing for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry, the clouds move, and you're all dead!" Remus said, ignoring the stabbing pain in his spine.  
  
Remus, Peter, Sirius and James were running to the Whomping Willow under James' Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus we'll be fine, we'll get there in time!" James said, panting heavily.  
  
They had reached the Willow. "Peter go on," James said, regaining his breath. Peter whimpered.  
  
"Damn it, Peter!" Sirius said pushing Peter into the reaches of the Willow's branches. Peter ducked and then a small grey rat was running through the grass, up the trunk and on to a knot. The tree stopped at once.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" James pushed, his voice echoing in to crisp night air. Remus gratefully ducked into the depths of the willow.  
  
Minutes passed, 5, 10, 15...20  
  
"You think he's there yet?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No. He can't be there yet, the way he could barely walk, you think he'd be able to run all the way to Hogsmeade? He'd have to stop and rest, a lot." James explained calmly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Remus ran, almost flew to the Shrieking Shack, stopping occasionally to catch his breath, clutching at his joints. He could vaguely hear voices in the tunnel.  
  
"Come on, he has to be there by now." Sirius said impatiently. He went to the tunnel entrance and pushed it open.  
  
"Sirius, no! We don't know where he is now. Wait for the howl." James said he was too late Sirius' tail had disappeared into the Willow. Groaning James crawled into the willow and turned into Prongs, careful not to hit his antlers on the low ceiling. He ran after Padfoot, head bowed.  
  
Coming around a bend in the path, Prongs heard whimpers and moaning. Then he saw it. Padfoot was nudging a collapsed Remus who by the look of it was very close to Transforming. They looked at each other; James and Sirius looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.   
  
Changing back quickly they hitched Remus up, under the arms and ran to the Shack, Remus protesting,  
  
"No! You should have left me..." He said in a meagre voice.  
  
"Shut up Remus, we know what we're doing!" Grunted Sirius, just as they pushed through the hole to the Shack.  
  
Throwing themselves on the dusty floor, Remus cringed and screamed his hair turning from light brown to grey, his face elongated. Eyes turned gold, and his hands altered to paws. Sirius and James looked at each other, panicking. A second later Padfoot and Prongs were standing there. Remus, still halfway though the Transforming stage, snarled. Silver and grey fur was spreading on his face; he hunched over, his bone structure reconfiguring. He snarled again, the wolf's lethal teeth bared.   
  
The wolf's claws made deep marks on the floor as it lunged for Padfoot. Padfoot batted him away; afraid he would hurt Remus. Fact was, though Remus was very frail looking and sickly, the Wolf was very much stronger, a wolf in the prime of life. Prongs rushed forward planting his antlers in the way. The wolf stopped, as though thinking. The gold in the wolf's eyes disappeared, replaced by the familiar sharp, alert deep green and brown eyes that were Remus'. Remus looked at the ground, and made a noise of apology. Sirius grinned in a doggish way; James pawed the ground, vaguely aware that Wormtail crawling among his antlers.  
  
(^)^(^)^(^)^(^)^(^)^(^)^(^)^(^)^(^)^(^  
"Sirius! He got the Map!" James yelled at Sirius.  
  
"Who?" Sirius said seemingly innocent. He knew who had gotten the Map.  
  
"Filch! He confiscated it." James said glaring at Sirius  
  
Sirius wasn't expecting that, he was expecting Snape.  
  
"What? How?" Sirius said jumping up.  
  
"He saw it in the Library, I wiped it before he got it but I think he suspected. Who left it in the Library?"  
  
Before he could answer Remus walked into the common room.   
  
"Hello Remus, did you know that our little Map was confiscated today?" James said before Remus was even able to dump his bag in a chair.  
  
"What? How?" He said, looking at Sirius, he was trying to play dumb.  
  
"Someone left it in the Library, out in the open...and it wasn't wiped mind you." James said looking at Remus like he was suspicious.  
  
"Who has it?" Remus said, very aware that James was looking at him and only him.  
  
"Filch." Sirius growled  
  
"It's as good as lost then, you reckon it was Peter?" Remus said, flumping into a chair, depressed.  
  
"Peter?" James said as though the name hit him over the head. "Probably. I don't think that either of you would be that careless, would you?" James said, looking over his shoulder as Lily FitzPatrick walked by, smiling at him.  
  
Remus and Sirius snickered, knowing that James had forgotten about the Map  
(*_*)(^_^)(~_~)(*_*)(^_^)(~_~)(*_*)(^_^)(~_~)(*_*)(^_^)(~_~)(*_*)(^_^  
  
Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs watched as Remus writhed and turned on the large four-poster in the Shrieking Shack. Remus screamed, near sobbing the pain was so intense. Prongs turned away, no matter how many times he had seen it before, he could never stand to see Remus in such pain. Padfoot turned to the door, unable to watch. Prongs thought he heard a footstep downstairs. Padfoot grinned in an evil way a satisfied look in his pale eyes. Snarling distracted Prongs and Padfoot from the strange noises from downstairs. Moony jumped off the bed, growling, his nose working furiously.   
  
Something's wrong, Moony smells it too thought Prongs, sniffing the air and catching an odd scent.  
  
Padfoot was still turned to the door, smiling. Waiting for something. Moony leapt past Prongs and down the stairs.   
  
Someone's downstairs Prongs thought, a streak of panic going through him,  
  
He charged after Moony running awkwardly down the stairs with his four legs. He could smell it. It was closer, stronger.   
  
It was Human.   
  
He could hear the screaming, He bit was his first thought, No, he'll never forgive himself   
  
Turning into the living room, were the entrance to the tunnel was he saw it. Moony was backing Severus Snape against the hole, snarling and snapping his jaws. Prongs ran, thrusting his antlers into Moony who jumped him and clamped his jaws around his neck. Fighting him off, he ran to Snape who by the look of it had fainted.   
  
James grabbed Snape and ran, as fast as he could back to the Willow. Pulling him out by the scruff of the neck, James was welcomed out of the Willow with ablaze of branches. By the time he got out of reach, he had a cut lip, black eye and his glasses were broken. Snape however was starting to come round.  
  
"Snape! Snape! Damn it, Snape WAKE UP!" James said, shaking him by the collar. Shaking with fury he slapped him across the face.  
  
"Werewolf!" Snape shrieked into the night.  
  
"Shut up!" James said shaking him harder.  
  
"Lupin, Werewolf! Lupin's the Werewolf!" Snape said, throwing James off him. "Get off me, Potter!"   
James however picked up Snape by the collar, "You say a thing about this, I swear Snape, we will make your life a living hell. More so then we have, you know we will, Snape. You hear me?" He said, gritting his teeth in vehemence. He threw Snape on the ground, breathing hard.   
  
Snape looked up at him.  
  
"You call him Moony. Who's Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Why do you call each other by that? You don't tell me, I tell." He added, he loved swindling anyone and everyone, especially Potter.   
  
"Peter, Sirius and me. In that order, and it's under cloak and dagger. James spat. "That's all I'm saying."  
  
Padfoot appeared at the base of the Willow, panting hard.   
  
"Go back. Make sure that he's in check. I've it under control, go back." James said wearily. Padfoot cocked his head. "Go! Damn it." James said losing his patience. Padfoot planted his tail into the ground, glaring at James in a way that said, quite plainly, "Not with that idiot."   
  
They all heard snarling and the snapping of jaws below the roots of the Willow.   
  
"Take care of him, I'll take care of Snape!"   
  
Padfoot obediently turned on his haunches and disappeared into the Willow. James and Snape could hear the fight below. Tearing of flesh, and growling...banging against the dirt walls and floor...running and silence.  
  
"That's Black, isn't it?" Snape said, breaking the silence.  
  
James didn't say a thing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"A map? You know I think you might have an idea." Sirius said, rubbing his chin in mock thought.  
  
"Well look, all four of us have uncovered more secret passages and rooms then the actual founders of this school! We can make it unique to us-" James said  
  
'Yeah and we could sign it!" Remus said, liking the idea.  
  
"How are we going to sign it, Moony? If it's taken from us, we're in deep." Sirius said, uncharacteristically worried about rules.  
  
"Moony..." James said, thinking. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!"   
  
"We know our names you dolt, you don't need to remind us." Sirius said, losing his patience.  
  
"No! We can sign it with our nicknames!" Remus said, catching on.  
  
"Great, wonderful, so how are we going to do it then?" Sirius sad, shifting his weight.  
  
"Er... Get a large piece of parchment and go from there?' James said, grinning.  
  
"We can really make it great, how about making it so only we can see it?" Remus said, ideas flowing from him.  
  
"And we'd do that how?" Sirius said, glaring at Remus for not helping him.  
  
"A password, of course." James said, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"What should we call it?" Remus said, the river of ideas running dry.  
  
"Something that means like, oh I don't know... Prowling." James said sitting down.  
  
"The Pillaging Map- No." Remus said, thinking hard. "The Looting Map-No."  
  
"Marauder's" Sirius said quietly.   
  
"What's that?" James said picking up his head.   
  
"Let's call it the Marauder's Map."  
  
"Padfoot that's perfect! Don't you think Moony?" A smile breaking across his face.  
  
"Yes, it fits perfectly and we can call ourselves the Marauder's." Remus said, grinning.  
  
"Come on lets start, I have a huge roll of parchment up in the dorm." Sirius said, liking the idea at last.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for Ron."  
  
"Come in and sit down."  
  
"Not here, I'm here!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Quiet!" Lupin said, annoyed how was he to be able to sleep with that racket? Opening his eyes he saw what the commotion was about. The lights were out. Conjuring a handful of flames he looked around at the faces in the compartment. There was a round faced boy, another boy with flaming red hair and a girl who could only be his sister, another girl with brown hair and. Remus' blood ran cold. James Potter was sitting by the door.  
  
He had to blink twice. Surely James wasn't sitting there. It had to be some one else. But he looked so much like James... The compartment door sliding open jolted his thoughts. A Dementor was standing in the doorway.  
  
The familiar cold ran into his blood and he felt the dull ache in his joints, the tearing of his spine reconfiguring...  
  
'James' had fallen to the floor, the girl with brown hair cried, "Harry!" No, not James' son He thought.  
  
"No one is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, go." Remus grunted through the familiar pain of Transforming.   
  
The Dementor stood over the now twitching Harry sucking everything out of them.   
  
Stepping over Harry, Remus pulls out his wand, "Expecto Patronus." He muttered. Watching the form of his Patronus wolf chase out the Dementor, he felt the pain and cold leave him. What does it do for him? Remus thought, looking down at the now still Harry.   
  
The lights flickered back on and the girl named Hermione kneeled by Harry, slapping his face.   
  
"Harry! Harry!"   
  
"What?" Harry said looking around He has Lily's eyes   
  
"Who screamed?" He asked   
  
Remus took a large piece of chocolate from his suitcase. They all jumped when he broke it. He smiled when Harry looked up at him God, he looks just like James. Harry shook his head a bit and his bangs uncovered his scared forehead. My, God... that's were Voldemort... Lily why did you?   
  
Remus left the compartment to owl the school, thinking all the while about: Harry... James, Lily, Peter... The Traitor. He didn't think of Sirius by name anymore, he knew him only as The Traitor.  
  
Letting the grey owl fly through the window Remus vowed to James and Lily that The Traitor would never get to Harry, ever whilst he was alive.   
  
Stepping back into the compartment he was amused to see that none of the children had touched their chocolate.  
  
"I haven't poisoned the chocolate, you know." He said, a flash of his old grin playing across his face. They all bit into the chocolate.  
  
Getting out of the carriage he heard a scathing voice.  
  
"Is it true, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You fainted?"  
  
Lupin turned in time to see a blonde boy sneering at a scowling Harry.  
  
Just like old times Remus thought smiling.  
  
"Oh no, Professor." Said the boy said, looking him up and down.  
  
Remus could have laughed, Harry's Snape he thought, shaking his head.  
  
Yes, this was going to be an interesting year. Entering the Dining Hall He thought he was going to have fun this year. He was looking forward to getting to know Harry Potter, Lily and James' Harry and the world's boy who lived.  
  
AN:) Like it? Well as always I didn't know how to end it...Sorry. I was taking a break from Aurora: Year One when this idea slapped me upside the head and I just HAD to write this. This really sucks, I mean its half ass work. I didn't like how it came out. Yes people I have no self-confidence. To tell the truth I'm scared of posting Aurora: Year One... I got such great reviews for After-Life that urgh; you guys gave me a phobia! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN? The world may never know... Well R/R as always... Thanx  
Katia  
  
  
AN2:) Yes another one... Get over it. I made it longer & in my eyes, better. I'm leaving Remembrance 1 up so if you want to check out the differences between the 2 you can. ::Sigh:: Well I'm not going to post Aurora: Year One 'cause it's a piece of crap and I can't stand writing it. Well, I can but I just don't have any ideas for it. Yes, I think that's called Writer's Block... ::Yawns:: Bye  
  
Review please, I LOVE REVIEWS! Tell me what you think, I won't freeze, niether will my cat. (people who read author's note in After-Life will know what I mean.) We're in California! We won't freeze, I promise!  
Bye...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
